New Kid, New Fighter, New Rules
by CWolf126
Summary: When a new student comes to Koryou High School, things get a little bit shaken up throughout Japan. Rated M for language and suggestive dialogue. OC. Kenichi x Miu pairing possibly with OC x Shigure. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is my first fanfic so it may not be all of that.

* * *

"Why the hell did we have to move to Japan?" Mike asked as he walked to his new school. "I mean seriously, why couldn't we move to Spain or England? Why did the stupid company have to make my dad move to Japan?" After 15 more minutes of lonely rambling and walking, he arrived at Koryou High School.

"Uggh, this is gonna suck." And with those words he stepped into Koryou High School.

* * *

Kenichi turned around from his locker and saw Niijima standing less than two inches from his face. "GAHHHH! NIIJIMA! Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Whatever, but have you heard the news?" He asked, with his forked tongue flicking back and forth.

"Uhhh, no." Kenichi replied confusedly.

"We are getting a new student! But guess what! He's an American!" Niijima said gleefully.

"So?" Kenichi asked, still confused. "What's so special about him?"

"His overall scores are almost as high as Tanimoto, and if we can get him to join the Shinpaku Alliance," Niijima paused. "We will be unstoppable! And besides how did you not know about him? I wrote an article for the school paper. Almost everyone is talking about it."

"No they're not." Kenichi said, waving off his alien friend. "There are plenty of people not talking about the new student."

"Oh really?" Niijima said. Putting his arm around Kenichi he took his friend on a small walk. Everywhere they went there were groups of people huddled together talking about the new student. Then someone shouted, "He's here!" They all turned to look and saw a boy standing at about 165 cm with dark olive skin, hair as black as the night, and brown eyes that felt like they would bore into your soul should you stare at them to long. He was well built, with very defined arms and large pectoral muscles.

* * *

Mike just put his hands in his pockets and began walking through the main corridor. But as he kept walking he noticed that everyone was looking at. He kept walking to his classroom but someone grabbed his right shoulder a little bit forcefully. He spun around grabbed the wrist while pushing up, grabbed the person by their neck and swept their legs out from under him. He saw that the person grabbing his shoulder was a strange looking boy, who looked like he came out of Star Trek.

"What the hell were you doing?" Mike asked in English. The alien kid just looked at him confusedly. "Ohh right, you speak Japanese." Switching over to Japanese, he repeated the question. "What the hell were you doing?" he asked as he helped the kid up. 'Oh shit,' He thought. 'Big mistake.'

A flood of people rushed towards Mike, asking him a bunch of questions.

"What's your name? How old are you? Is your hair really that black? Do you like brunettes?" Mike looked befuddled at the last one.

'That's it, time to haul ass.' Mike thought. He booked it to his first class and found a seat in the back of the class. Students began filing in and then the bell rang. The classmates bore very different feelings towards him. Some wanted to sit as close as possible, while others wanted to sit as far away as possible. The teacher came in and began to speak.

'Damn, she got a rack!' Mike thought as he eyed his teacher.

"Okay class, as most of you know, we have a new student. Mike Rivera, please stand up." Mike slowly stood up still with his hands in his pockets, and looking non-chalant at the rest of the class.

The teacher continued on, "He is from America, and he just arrived in this country a week ago. I expect you all to greet him warmly and respectfully."

"I'd like to give him a warm welcome," a girl said suggestively.

Mike turned to the girl. He rated her 8.7 out of 10. She was about 5 inches shorter than she was, moderately curvaceous up top, but down under reminded him of the girls back home. In fluent Japanese he responded, "Hey babe, welcome to give it a shot, but I'm not sure that you could handle it," winking after he finished. The jaws of the entire class dropped.

"How do you know that much Japanese?" the teacher inquired.

"I just bought this thingy, called a Rosette, Rosetta…Rock? Something like that. Anyways, I bought it like a week ago and used it right of the bat." Mike said casually.

"That's still quite fast, learning a large portion of Japanese in only a week," the teacher commented.

"I pick things up quickly," he replied. Looking back to the girl he said, "I also got a book concerning rather intimate positions. But I need a partner," as a small smile forming on his lips.

She got up from her seat and walked towards him. She stopped about two inches away from him, their noses almost touching. She reached into the top of her uniform and pulled out a small card with a phone number written on it. Holding it between her first two fingers, she whispered into his ear, "I'd be happy to help." She walked back to her seat, hips swaying seductively.

'Damn, I'm good," Mike said, inwardly chuckling. Putting the number in his pocket, he sat back down. The teacher started teaching Pre-Calculus.

'Ehhh, I'll just do the homework and figure it out.' Mike blew off the current assignment, put his head down, and took a nap.

* * *

"WHAPP!" Mike just shot straight up looking surprised at the sudden sound of a book being slammed on the front of his desk.

The teacher looked at the back and said, "Good morning sunshine. I know it's your first day of school, but try to stay awake mister Rivera."

Mike waved her off saying, "Relax, I'm a fast learner; I'll pick it up in 15 minutes or less."

The teacher raised her eyebrows in doubt. "I find that highly improbable," she commented.

Mike smiled and said, "Challenge accepted. What were we learning?"

The same girl from before said, "Equations of circles. I personally find this really HARD," almost moaning the last word.

"Oh. Psssh. I already know this." Mike said. Taking the piece of chalk from the teacher's hand he wrote on the board, "(x-h)2+(y-k)2=r2." "Oh and in case you weren't sure, the point (h,k) is the center of the circle and r is the radius of the circle." He turned to the rest of the class and said with a smile and a wink, "Stay in school kids! Or you could just learn almost everything at home like I do. Oh and you," he said turning his attention to the girl who he snared. "I didn't get your name."

"It's Mizuki." She said softly

"Well Mizuki, I'd be more than happy to give you some personal lessons," he replied, putting emphasis on the word "personal."

"I thought we already agreed on that?"

"We only agreed on it once. Now we've agreed on it twice," he said, lifting her chin up with his finger and began whispering in her ear. "I can't wait to make you scre– "

"BEEEEP!" the bell rang cutting him off. He looked at her face and saw that she was mentally undressing him.

"Gotta go!" he said as he darted out the class.

"Wait!" Reon said as she was left with a certain dampness due to her hyper-active imagination.

'Damn, I am REALLY good!' he thought chuckling as he exited the room.

* * *

A/N:So what did you think? R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait guys, I just had a long vacation away from home, and I didn't bring my computer. Hope you don't hate me too much, now on with the reading!

* * *

As Mike walked to his next class he saw one of the most amazing things that he had ever laid his eyes on. It was a blonde girl with exceedingly large breasts, curvy hips, and a nicely shaped butt. All that went through his mind was, 'Damn. Give 20 minutes alone with her.' Apparently, his staring was becoming noticeable as when she turned around and saw his staring, she began to blush.

"Hey cutey, how would you like to go out sometime? Wherever you want will be fine because you'll still end up in the same place tonight," Mike said smugly. Just then a brown haired boy that was standing next to her stepped towards him.

"Have some manners man," the little boy said with a threatening tone.

Looking down at the boy, he said, "Calm down this doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does, seeing as Miu here is one of my best friends," He responded quickly.

"So that's her name," Mike said, completely ignoring the little man. "Has anyone told you that you are gorgeous?" he asked with a wink.

"Look, just stop treating her like a piece of meat!"

"I'm not treating her like piece of meat, I'm treating her like a woman who likes it rough. Do you like it rough Miu?" he asked which only made the pretty blonde blush even more.

"Look, just leave her alone and I won't have to hurt you."

Looking down with a look that said, 'Really?', Mike said, "Try me little man. After school today, 5 o'clock, where?"

"There are a couple of abandoned warehouses a couple miles south of here."

"I'm down."

"See you then."

"Deuces," Mike said as he walked past. On his way by Miu, he gave her butt a nice little tap. "Oh yeah and for the record, I would have tapped that ass a long time ago if I were you!"

* * *

Kenichi was furious, the new guy Mike was here for barely a single period, and he already hit on Miu. Well then again he couldn't blame him. He couldn't count the number of times that he had gotten a bloody nose just thinking about the blonde bombshell in her tight purple suit that hugged her curves very… 'Oh, I'm doing it again!' Kenichi thought as he began to feel runniness in his nose. He quickly excused himself from class and ran to the bathroom, grabbing paper towels and shoving them up his nose. He sat down for a couple of minutes thinking about how he could ensure that Miu would finally go on a date with him. But then his thoughts returned to the semi-mysterious sleeze bag that just arrived in Japan a week ago. 'Whatever, it's not like he could beat me anyway, I train with the Ryozanpaku masters every day, even if he was good enough to land a hit, I would outlast him. I can take anything anyone's got to throw at me. Come 5 o'clock, I'll have the girl and he'll just be the loser new guy.'

* * *

5:00 P.M.

Mike was still on the way to the warehouses taking his sweet time. 'Huh. It's 5 already?' Mike thought. Eh, double time then,' Mike thought as he took off sprinting. After 5 minutes, Mike made it to the warehouses. But when he got to the clearing, he saw a lot more people than he originally expected. 'I mean, I know that back in the States fights were popular and could draw quite a crowd but this is crazy! Maybe it's just 'cause I'm the new guy.' As he made his way to the center of the crowd he spotted Mizuki. Waving, he shouted, "Hey Mizuki!"

"Oh, hey Mike!" she shouted back waving cutely.

"Don't think I've forgotten about our deal," Mike said with a spark in his eyes.

Putting her finger sexily to her lips that were in a pout she said, "Huh, I forget, what was our deal? I could use a FRIENDLYreminder." Mike walked over to her and slipped his hands around her waist. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

He heard others saying, "I thought he was going to pounce on her," and "Aww, look Mike here has got a gentle side," as well as, "1000 yen says that he starts to dominate her."

When Mike broke the kiss, Mizuki pouted saying, "I was hoping for a little more Mike."

Smirking Mike said, "Like this?" He picked her up by her legs and harshly pushed her up against the side of the warehouse with him nestled between her legs. Then he started his none-too-gentle assault on her neck.

Mizuki moaned as others stood gawking, cheering, and collecting money from bets.

Then he heard his name called, "Mike!"

* * *

Kenichi yelled, "Mike!" and everybody cleared a way to Mike who was practically molesting a girl against the side of a warehouse."

Mike stopped his act and let Mizuki down who proceeded to sink further until she was sitting on the ground still wanting more of Mike.

"What?" Mike asked, "Couldn't our fight wait a little longer? I was almost done."

"Really?" Kenichi responded. "Because it looked like you would have kept going until you would have made a baby."

"Oh, don't worry, tonight I'll use protection." Mike fired back. "Whatever, look let's get this over with. I plan on doing some things to Mizuki later on."

"After this fight you won't be able to get off the ground," Kenichi countered.

"Funny, I was going to tell you the same thing," Mike said.

Kenichi started to shake with anger at this newcomer. 'Who the hell does this guy think he is?' Kenichi thought. "Alright, let's go."

"I'd thought you'd never ask," Mike said.

Kenichi took a Mhuy Thai stance to start the fight off. Mike on the other hand, set up in a typical boxing stance knuckles at his eyebrows, left foot in front of his right. Kenichi began thinking about his moves and the possible outcomes.

Just then someone yelled, "START!" and Mike came at him fast. Mike stuck a couple jabs and overhand hooks, but Kenichi dodged them all. Growing frustrated, Mike threw two successive jabs and then a straight right.

After a couple minutes of analyzing Mike's style, Kenichi realized that Mike was mainly relying on his hands. So he threw a right low kick. Mike smiled and switched his stance. He put his right foot forward, squatted down, fell to his right knee, and simultaneously grabbed Mike's right leg while stepping his left leg up so that he was on one knee. Then, Mike rotated his hips so that he was on his left knee now and his right was up. This caused Kenichi to fall forward on all fours. Mike jumped on his back and put in a rear naked choke. Kenichi started to struggle and writhe around on the ground.

'Damn!' Mike thought. 'This kid is slippery!' Then Kenichi whipped his head backwards, connecting solidly with Mike's nose. Mike let the hold go and did a backwards roll to his hands and knees. He felt something hot and wet come down through his nose.

"Huh, congratulations kid. You're the first one to make me bleed in a fight." Mike said.

"Yeah, well get ready 'cause you're gonna be bleeding a lot more by the time I'm done with you!" Kenichi shouted back.

Kenichi rushed forth mimicking Apachai, to punch Mike in the face. Mike rotated his left hip down, and threw forth a jumping knee with an elbow to the head. Because of this jump, Kenichi punched Mike in the stomach, but Mike landed two blows, an elbow to the head, and a knee to the core. Both fighters stepped back taking their breath. The two of them were already starting to sweat. Mike rushed forth once again, this time throwing a jab and then a left hook. Kenichi stuck his right hand out to block the jab, but left his right side open for the hook. Mike's hand struck soundly against Kenichi's right cheek sending him staggering. Kenichi came back launching a front kick. Mike caught it against his chest and went for another takedown. This time, Kenichi swung around Mike so that his right foot was on the right side of Mike. Kenichi squatted down, slipping his right leg underneath Mike and clamping down on it underneath Mike's left armpit with his left leg, executing a triangle choke. Mike tried to get up but Kenichi held him down. Then Mike got an idea.

'If I can get to my knees, I can slip out from between his legs and get him from behind.' Mike planned. He backed up to his knees and made his arm in the hold go slack, allowing him to squeeze through Kenichi's legs. He got on Kenichi's back and rolled him into an arm bar.

"Give it up kid, you're done!" Mike said.

"Not by a long shot!" Kenichi spoke as he sneaked his head between Mike's legs and got his arm free.

After another 30 minutes of fighting, the two guys could barely stand. Some bystander came out saying, "Alright you two we'll call it a tie." Then the two collapsed fall flat on their faces. Miu came out and picked Kenichi up and helped him home. Mizuki came to Mike and nudged him awake.

"Hey babe," Mike said smiling weakly. "I think we're gonna have to postpone our fling to a later date, I'm beat."

"Don't worry Mike I'll take you home," Mizuki said worriedly. "Just tell me where you live."

Then Miu came over and said, "Mizuki, you can take him to my house, it's closer and we can fix him right up!"

"Sure, just don't pull anything slick Dairy Cow!"

"I won't and stop calling me that!"

* * *

Mike woke up to an abnormal sight. He saw a tall man with blue hair drinking a beer leaning against the wall, a short man dressed in green running around with a camera, another man dressed in a white robe with black hair, a really hot and busty woman dressed in purple with a sword, and a giant that reminded him faintly of an oompaloompa. When he sat up, all 5 of them swarmed him until they were inches from his face.

Then the oompaloompa said, "Hi my name is Apachai Hopachai! What's yours?" Then Mike fell back into sleep.

* * *

"Do you think it was a little bit too much?" Kensei said.

"Duh, the kid passed out when Apachai said something." Sakaki said.

"Well to be fair, Apachai can be very frightening if one doesn't know who he is," Akisame said.

"I don't see … why," Shigure said emotionlessly.

"Apachai don't see why either," The gentle giant said.

"Well, you're abnormally large and strong and you could probably snap him in half as easily as you could Kenichi," the Akisame said.

"Ehh, we'll wake him up in the morning," Sakaki said walking off.

* * *

Thanks for reading please leave a comment and share with your friends if you enjoyed.


End file.
